


Chain Of Care

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [29]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Bill Denbrough-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Teen Years, bill centric, polyamory fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill Denbrough isn't weak. He would never let anyone think that, because he really isn't. He doesn't take breaks and he doesn't take sick days, unless it's forced upon him by the ones he loves, for them he'll comply.I wrote this purely because I wanted fluff and wanted to write poly losers loving on Bill, I wrote it like months ago but realized I never posted it.





	Chain Of Care

Eddie is the first one to notice the ashen half moons under Bill’s eyes and the slight twitch of his pinkish nostrils. Richie and Mike notice when he keeps pawing at his nose with the heel of his hand. None of them decided to say anything, knowing it was a sore subject for their usually invincible seeming boyfriend.

“I think Bill isn’t feeling well,” Mike whispers to Stan, who responds by softening his normally firm expression. Stan passes the information to Bev, who then whispers it to Ben as well and soon all six were completely aware and in agreement of what to do about it. 

“Bill, I’m tired, can we go back to your place? I know your parents are out of town,” the group’s most dramatic one, Richie, pipes up, setting the plan into motion. Bill would never make them all leave the quarry for himself, but he would for another one of them. He is much too selfless for his own good. 

“Yeah, yeah sounds good,” Bill looks up from tracing a marble circle in the dirt distractedly. He’s secretly glad that he’d be going home. He wouldn’t admit it but he’d been feeling not the best since last night. He hadn’t taken any medicine though, trying to stay in denial even with himself.

“We should watch Disney movies, it’s been a while since we had a marathon,” Ben suggests with a bright expression.

“I’ll make sure we have snacks, it’ll really be nice,” Mike adds, glad that Bill seemed to agree throughout this suggestion. He’s sure they all just plan to watch movies while making Bill take a nap, he looked like he hadn’t slept, a normal look of his. But they always worry more when his health was compromised. He doesn’t know how to take care of himself so they all had to do it for him. 

“I th-thingk the living r-roomb is cleand,” Bill says, sniffling after he finishes speaking, causing Eddie to cringe slightly. He has been trying to hide the congestion and obvious discomfort, but at this point in the day it was getting harder and he’s just grateful that they haven’t said anything. He starts walking over to where they’d parked their bikes in the clearing. He opts to walk with silver beside him, since biking made his breathing labored on a good day.

He unlocks his front door with the rest of the losers trailing behind him closely. He brings them all to the living room couch, searching through his shelf of disks, picking out a Disney movie for them all to watch. Anything but Brother Bear, that movie made him cry too much. 

He decides on just popping in High School Musical, a movie they watch together at least once in a month. They all pile onto the couch, Stan, Bill, Richie, Eddie, Mike, Ben, Beverly. Bill ends up curled against Stan’s side, dozing off within the first half an hour of the movie. He snores softly and Stan plays with his hair gently. They slowly push him down carefully so that he’s laying across their laps so his head is on Stan’s thighs. Mike gets up to go make some popcorn and Ben gets up so he can get the tissues. Then, beverly goes up to Bill’s room to go get his fuzzy blue blanket off of his bed.

“He’s lucky he’s cute when he sleeps,” Stan says softly, still playing with the sleeping boy’s hair, and obviously not as bitter as he’d like to pretend to be. “He’s either drooling or his nose is running and both of those are absolutely disgusting,” Stan mutters to Richie.

“We can switch places if you want, Staniel?” Richie suggests, especially since he’s not really grossed out by anything.

Stan tenses up around the shoulders, keeping his hands in Bill’s hair a little more protectively. “No I’m fine with him in my lap, I don’t want to move him now that he’s asleep. He needs it and he doesn’t sleep enough,” he replies quickly.

“Yeah, Rich, let him sleep, and keep me warm,” Eddie cuddles closer to Richie’s side, even if it meant being closer to Bill’s germs. He’s gotten more used to it over time, able to find some peace with his fear with the help of the rest of the losers. 

Beverly returns first with the blanket and a small smile. She drapes the blanket mostly over Bill but also covering the other boys. She crouches in front of Bill to place a quick peck on his temple before going back to her spot on the other end of the couch. Bill barely even stirs and Eddie questions whether Bill had even slept the night before. 

Mike comes back with a big bowl of popcorn and sits down next to Beverly until Ben gets back, who ended up going to the pharmacy because the Denbroughs don’t have any tissues and he decided it would be necessary, just to keep Bill more comfortable. 

“Hey guys, popcorn?” Mike offers the bowl to the others, who each take a handful. Richie shoves the entire handful in his mouth while Stan and Eddie eat theirs piece by piece, and Beverly copies Richie with a slight chuckle from him.

Ben only comes back a little while after the credits finished, a plastic bag with tissues and medicine in tow, he’d texted Eddie about what to get, only the best for their boy. Stan strokes Bills cheek with his thumb, “Hey Ben, one more movie before we wake him? He needs it,” he asks since Ben seemed to want to get the meds in him now.

“Yeah, definitely, how is he doing?” Ben asks as he sets the bag down next to the couch and grabs another movie to put in. He picks out The Jungle Book, “The book version of this is good too, y’know,” he mentions as he puts it in.

“He seems fine, just tired and congested,” Stan answers, bringing his fingernails through Bill’s hair gently again. He really was cutest when he was asleep. “Should just need to relax for a few days and he’ll be good, he might have a fever but I know he runs hot most of the time.”  
Eddie sits up, “Hm, I didn’t know. Lemme check,” he says, furrowing his brows and grabbing his fanny pack off the coffee table to get out the ear thermometer he kept in it for emergencies.

He replaces the cap on it just in case and gently puts it in the sleeping boy’s ear. It is definitely better than having to put one in his mouth when he was asleep like he’s had to. “He’s got a little bit of one, I’ll keep an eye on that.”

“Yeah, should we wake him and make him take some ibuprofen?” Mike asks, putting the popcorn on the coffee table so it would be out of the way. Eddie nods in response, rubbing Bill’s arm quickly to try and wake him.

Stan sighs, “I wish he could sleep some more,” he mumbles.

“I bought some Nyquil, that should help,” Ben chimes in, “But he needs the medicine to be more comfortable, it’ll make him hopefully able to breathe better and stuff.” Ben is at least reasonable about it, Stan agrees. He needs the sleep but a fever will make him achey and cold, and it would be so much better for him to be able to breathe comfortably. 

Stan shakes Bill gently, “Hey, Billy, nap time is over,” he says softly. He pulls Bill back into a sitting position between he and Richie again. “You can sleep again in a second, promise,” he rubs the other boy’s shoulder with his thumb before bringing his hand up to Bill’s cheek to brush over it with his thumb again. “Yeah you’re kinda flushed, babe, you gotta take the meds,” He says softly, pulling the other even closer to himself. Bill keeps quiet, just nodding slowly in agreement and shoving his sleepy face into Stan’s shoulder.

Ben grabs the bag, he’d gotten his mom’s help to buy the medicines since he is underage and couldn’t get them himself. He pulls out a bottle of Nyquil and Ibuprofen and a bottle of orange juice to chase them.

Eddie measures out a dose of the Nyquil even though it’s only one in the afternoon. It’s a Saturday, he can afford to take a long nap and would definitely benefit from it. He gives the small medicine cup over to Beverly to give over to Bill.

“Hey, babe, you fully awake? You gotta take this,” she says softly, placing her free hand on his knee. Bill nods and takes it, grimacing at the mouth-washy taste. Beverly uncaps and passes him the orange juice to wash out the taste, which he does gratefully.

“Thangk you,” he says and she kisses his forehead and goes back to her place on the couch, The Jungle Book playing softly in the background. Stan lets Bill lay back on his shoulder and he goes back to stroking the hair on the back of his neck.

“Mmm our poor sickie baby,” Richie twirls the front strand of Bill’s hair. “Should’ve yelled at us earlier to take you home,” he says, though he knows it’s against what Bill would probably ever do. He was too scared of leaving people and too scared of bad things being his responsibility because he wasn’t there.

He drowsily pushes his face further into Stan’s shoulder, “P-pass the p-p-popcornd?” he evades responding to the statement, feeling too guilty about it all, he doesn’t want to trouble them all and he hopes that he hasn’t worried them too much. Mike passes over the bowl to Stan and Richie and Bill’s side of the couch. Bill takes a piece and nibbles at it tiredly.

“You can sleep again, Bill, you’re probably really drowsy from the meds,” Stan reminds him, letting him stay close even though he doesn’t want to catch this, he could just up his vitamin intake for a few days.

Bill turns his head to his shoulder to muffle a sneeze before sighing and cuddling up to Stan again, “S-s-sorry,” he mumbles. He doesn’t like being disruptive or annoying his partners, he wishes everything could just be smooth sailing now that they’ve already been through so much.

“Aw, bless you snot monster,” Richie chuckles and gives Bill a peck on the lips, “You’re good babe, but you’ve got a little somethin’,” he says, ruffling Bill’s hair gently.

Bill sits up and looks back at Richie, “Hm? Where?” he asks, wanting to fix it, especially since he takes so much pride in his appearance most of the time.

“A cute lil face,” Richie grins, booping Bill’s nose with his finger which made him sniffle and then duck down to sneeze again. “Mmm you’re sensitive.”

“I’m g-g-g-goi’gg to bed,” Bill sighs, tired and feeling grosser than he has in while, Richie passes Bill the tissue box after he stands. Bill sneezes again, muffling it into the sweatshirt sleeve, a sweatshirt he didn’t have on before. It’s Ben’s, he realizes. He trudges up the stairs to his room and curls up into his bed under several blankets, only his flushed cheeks to his hair peeking out above the blanket.

Mike follows shortly after Bill, climbing the stairs near silently after him and then looks through the door quietly to his normally big seeming boyfriend curled up to be as small as possible and looking really uncomfortable.

He doesn’t say anything as he climbs into Bill’s bed behind him and loops his arms around the other boy’s waist. He can feel the boy’s heat through the two layers. Bill makes a small whining noise and turns to face Mike and curl up to his chest. 

“It hurts,” he mumbles against Mike’s shirt as he cuddles closer.

“What does, Billy?” Mike asks quietly, carding his fingers through the other boy’s hair.

“Everythi’gg,” he murmurs in response. He sniffles again and shoves his nose into Mike’s shoulder, “‘Mb achey,” he complains.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I wish I would have made you come home earlier,” Mike says with a quiet sigh, “Medicine will probably kick in soon,” He promises softly. “I’m gonna go make some food, alright?” He starts to shift, he’ll probably send someone else up to cuddle with Bill once he gets downstairs.

Mike gets up and out of the bed, tucking the blankets tighter around his sleepy boyfriend, “Soup?” he asks, brushing his fingers through Bill’s bangs again.

“Mkay,” Bill mumbles, not saying it but he’d just much rather Mike stay in bed with him.

Mike presses a kiss to Bill’s head before leaving the room, flicking off the light as he leaves in hopes that Bill would get some more sleep.


End file.
